


Blind Date

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Series: 30 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a blind date, but he would really rather not go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Dean was going on a date. A fucking _blind_ date. And he had been dreading it ever since he agreed to go on it. To be honest the only reason he had said yes in the first place, was because Sam had promised to do the laundry for a month. That and the fact that he could never really seem to say no to his little brother. The guy, who Dean would probably end up spending an awkward hour at a lousy restaurant with, was a friend of Sarah, the girl Sam had been drooling over for the last couple of months. Apparently he was a professor of archaeology at Stanford and Dean had absolutely no idea what they could possibly have to talk about, which was the biggest reason why Dean was dreading the date.

The other reason was that he didn't date much at all, blind dates or otherwise, and he was nervous as fuck about it. Sure he could charm the pants of a nun and would go to bars once in a while looking for a hook up, but that was very different than going on actual _dates_. Dates involved awkward small talk and stilted conversation. So yes, Dean was nervous and would honestly much rather have ordered a pizza to go with the  _Star Trek_ marathon on the Syfy channel.

“Dean, hurry up!” Sam yelled from the living room of the apartment they shared. “You have to be at the restaurant at 7 and you promised to drop me off at the library.”

Dean had been standing in front of his mirror for an embarrassingly long time while trying to decide if the black shirt he was wearing would be fancy enough for the restaurant they were going to. This did nothing to calm his nerves and had the added effect of making him feel utterly ridiculous. He sighed and figured it would be fine either way.

“Relax dude, we’ll make it.” Dean grabbed his wallet and entered the living room to find Sam standing at the door looking pissy. Putting on his coat and shoes Dean continued. “What the hell are you doing at the library on a Friday night anyway?”

A faint blush spread over Sam’s cheeks **,** causing Dean to smirk. “I’m meeting up with Sarah to talk about a project we’re working on.”

“Oh I see,” Dean opened the door and stepped in to the hallway leading down to the elevator. “You get to hang out with the hot chick, and I get to keep her loser friend occupied. Who, by the way, you have never even met. He could be a serial killer for all we know.”

“Dean, Castiel is one of Sarah’s best friends, and a professor, I highly doubt that he spends his nights moonlighting as a serial killer” They entered the elevator and Sam turned to look at Dean before continuing. “Don't you dare fuck this up.”

“Nice to know you have so much faith in me.” Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes. “And that’s another thing, who in their right mind names their kid Castiel?”

“I don't know Dean,” Sam let out a slightly exasperated sigh. “You can ask him when you get to the restaurant.”

“Sure, seems like a nice, polite icebreaker.” Dean commented as he climbed into the driver seat of the black ’67 Chevy Impala that was his pride and joy. “Maybe I’ll follow it up with asking him why he can't find his own dates and has to have his friends set him up.”

“You do realize you had to have your little brother set you up too, don't you?” Sam said, sending a smug look his brother’s way.

“Not the point Sammy,” Dean pulled his car onto the road, starting off in the direction of the library. “Besides, I’m doing you a favour here. Sacrificing my Friday night just so you can score with Sarah.”

Sam spluttered. “That is not the reason! I was just being friendly and besides we’re working tonight.”

“If you say so.” Dean said and turned on the radio. Ten minutes later he came to a stop in the parking lot besides the library. “But seriously man, just ask her out already. I swear, if I have to listen to you babble on about her hair one more time, I will kill you.”

“You are such a jerk Dean,” Sam said as he got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. “Have fun on your date.”

Dean yelled a quick “bitch” to his brother’s retreating back before pulling out and driving towards the restaurant. They were meeting at some Italian place Dean had never heard about before, which wasn't really that surprising seeing as he generally preferred places that served cheeseburgers.

Without Sam to distract him, Dean found himself getting anxious again, especially when he arrived at the restaurant and was seated at a small table, nervously awaiting his date. Fifteen minutes later Dean was still waiting, and was starting to suspect that he had been stood up. Dean didn't really know anything about Castiel, except for the fact that he taught archaeology and was one of Sarah’s friends. Which meant that he had no idea what to expect. Dean always pictured professors as middle-aged men with glasses and a fondness for tweed. Which was weird, seeing as none of his professors had fitted in to that specific image when he was in college. But what he hell as sure hadn’t been expecting was the guy currently approaching the table. He was young, maybe a couple of years older than Dean, and fucking gorgeous. He was also wearing a suit, which left Dean feeling decidedly underdressed.

“Dean?” A low voice questioned as the man he assumed to be Castiel arrived at the table.

Dean stood to shake his hand. “Yeah, and I take it you’re Castiel?”

“Indeed,” Castiel said as he took his seat across the table. “I apologies for being late, I’m afraid my students don't always grasp the concept of office hours.”

“Hey, no problem. I haven’t been waiting long.” A few seconds later a waiter appears with two menus and the table fell into a silence as they both looked them over. After ordering Dean turned to look at Castiel. “So you’re a teacher. That must be interesting?”

“Ah yes, if we don't take in to account the students’ disregard for deadlines and the mountain of papers currently sitting on my desk waiting to be graded.” Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “But I love it. What is it that you do?”

“I’m a mechanic.”

“I must admit that I don't know much about cars,” Castiel confessed, leaning forward a bit. “In fact my brother insisted on picking out the one I am currently driving because he did not trust me to be able to find a reliable one myself.”

A soft smile pulled at Dean’s lips. “I kinda grew up around cars so I’ve basically known how to take apart an engine since I entered high school.”

“That’s impressive.” An awkward silence fell over the table once again. After a minute or so the waiter returned with their drinks and Castiel self-consciously cleared his throat, sending Dean a shy smile. “I’m sorry I’m not very good at this, I’m afraid I don't date much.”

“Yeah, I don't really either.” Dean said returning Castiel’s smile. “To be honest I only agreed to this to get my brother off my back.”

“I as well.” Castiel took a sip of his drink. “Sarah has been unrelenting in setting me up lately. I think she’s projecting.”

“Her and Sam should just get over themselves already, it’s getting kinda embarrassing to watch.”

“I agree. And if I have to suffer through another blind date just because Sarah can’t get it together, I’ll end up locking the two of them in a closet somewhere.” A slight flush crept across Castiel’s face. “Not that I’m implying that this is a suffering experience. Compared to some of the other dates, this is definitely one of the better.”

Dean let out a laugh. “Well I’m glad to know I’m not a complete disaster then. Your other dates must have been horrible.”

“Oh they were, one of them included a clown. I swear I still find glitter everywhere.” Dean lifted an eyebrow curiously and indicated for Castiel to go on. As their food arrived the conversation grew more comfortable and by the end of the night Dean couldn't even remember why he had been nervous in the first place.

“You know we should do this again sometime.” Dean said hesitantly as they walked out to the parking lot.

A small smile appeared on Castiel’s face. “I’d like that.”

They stood awkwardly in front of Castiel’s car for a moment before Dean cleared his throat. “Right. Well I guess I’ll-” Castiel surged forward capturing Dean’s lips in a tentative kiss before quickly pulling back again. “-call you.”

“Please do,” Castiel said as he climbed into the driver’s seat of his car. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Night Cas.” A grin broke out on Dean’s face as he watched Castiel drive away before making his way towards his own car.

Maybe dating wasn't so bad after all. At least not when it came to dating Castiel.


End file.
